Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Prompts
by iGeekPerson
Summary: Free! Prompts... send some prompts ;) you know you want to. Couples: RinHaru, reigisa, makoharu, haurrin.
1. RinHaru: Happy New Year's Eve, Rin

**RinHaru: Happy New Year's Eve.**

* * *

**A/N: This'll be my first rinharu prompt, feel free to send more. ;D Also happy LATE new year's eve ; )**

* * *

**(A/N: first RinHaru fanfiction, apart from the one on my tumblr… what I accidently deleted, oops! Tumblr: Alisha-wbu)**

**Type: Oneshot.**

**Words: 1,237**

**Couple: RinHaru plus a big of Reigisa. (Sorry for no Makoto) **

**Fandom: Free! Iwatobi swim club**

**Warnings: … Some swearing, kisses, hugs and Yaoi. **

**Characters: Rin Matsouka, Haru/Haruka Nanasea, Rei Ryugazaki, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki and Gou Matsouka. **

_It was now New Year's Eve, which was the 31__st__ of December. This led up to 1__st__ of January 2014. Rin was excited for New Year's Eve. New Year, and back to training after a whole month of being off because it was Christmas breaks. They still went swimming for fun though. Rin chuckled; he couldn't wait for New Year's Eve. Rin's parents were out all his family were out apart from him and Gou so he decided to have a party. All his mates were coming over; he wasn't at the dorm anymore. But, to be honest…he felt like an ass not inviting Nitori. _**(A/N: I think now's a good time to mention, I didn't add Nitori because he gets on my nerves to be honest) **_and so they would have a party, and maybe __HOPEFULLY__ try not to get drunk, even though I think it will fail. _

_Later at the party_

_A knock at the door, Rei came with Nagisa & Makoto. Not like, Haru was with them. But, they bought a big box… they even tried to give Rin the box to hold, it was too heavy for Rin to hold. "What's in this box, guys?" Rin asked the rest. "Can't tell you, you'll have to open It."  
"What now?" Rin asked. He didn't wait for an answer; however… it did feel wrong opening a present without Haru here. Oh well, you never know. Rin untied the bow, may I mention. Rin thought it was nicely wrapped and it was pretty. It was a blue box with a red bow. Then he thought of his eyes… which were red, and then Haru's which was blue. Rin gasped, 'No way!' he thought. He quickly opened the box ripping the ribbon with mighty force, but also trying to not break it. He succeeded at this, he took the bow off once it had been untied and opened the box. Haruka jumped out of it. "Happy New Year's Eve, Rin!" Haru screamed from outside the box and climbed out the box. Rin was practically on the floor… fuck! That scared him. Once Haru got out the box he helped Rin up from reaching his hand and pulling him up, bad idea. Rin ended up hugging Haru. Haru blushed. Rin pulled away from this affection, they hadn't noticed everyone had left to the kitchen to give them some privacy. "So, how was the surprise?" Haru asked Rin. "It was scary but also really lovely. I was hoping you would come." Rin smirked and replied. Haru blushed at this; however Rin was wondering who wrapped this marvellous present… so he decided to ask Haru to find out. "Haru, who wrapped this present?" Rin asked smirking. Haru stuttered. "Um, that would be me… why? Is it bad?" Haru enquired shyly. Rin looked up. "Nope, it's not bad… it's just before I opened it… it was like, the box was blue- as in light blue, like the colour of your eyes-" Rin paused.  
"And the bow was the colour of your hair. Red – Burgundy red. Hair and eye colour." Haru finished his sentence. Rin looked up at him… was Haru trying to tell him something. 'I think now is the best time to tell him.' Haru thought to himself. "Um, Rin?" Haru asked.  
"Yeah Haru?" Rin replied with a smile. His smile was so darn cute, god sake Rin. Making me fall for you more and more here. Haru started to blush at his smile. Rin could see his cheeks going red. Rin chuckled." I wanted to um, say… that I really like you and I think you're a great person… and you're always there for me whatever happens. Rin, will you be mine?" Haru asked. Rin found that really cliché, but it was cute. "Yeah, I will Haru." Rin replied. Haru gasped… "Really?" Haru said. Rin walked closer to Haru and pulled him into his arms, they fit together like a joint puzzle. Rin kissed him out of the blue and pulled away, "Really, really." Rin replied. Haru was in dream land, or so it felt… was this seriously real? It has to be. Haru just got a kiss of Rin are you serious? Haru couldn't help himself and crashed his lips onto Rin's. They started playing with each other's tongues; Rin won their little wrestle they had they finally pull apart for breath, you could tell they needed breath they was panting like hell. "Rin, this might be the best New Year's Eve… I've ever had!" Haru told Rin. "Aw, Haru. I love you, alright?" Haru tiptoed because he wasn't as quite as tall as Rin and whispered "I love you to the world and back, now that's pretty long." Into Rin's ears. Rin smiled at this and sat on the sofa. Haru sat next to him and Haru led down on his lap. He was now looking up at Rin. Rin was playing with his locks. Makoto, Rei and Nagisa have done their stuff, now it's time to go. Well, Makoto wants to go home and go to bed. Not like, Rei doesn't. It's just… Nagisa want's that with Rei-chan. The 3 exited the house. _

_Makoto walked home saying bye to them and Rei and Nagisa took the bus. Whilst at the bus stop, Nagisa looked around before stepping onto the bus podium (where people wait at the bus stop) and asked Rei to come to Nagisa. So, he did. Rei was now walking up to Nagisa. 'My plan is working.' Thought Nagisa with an evil grin. Nagisa accidently tripped over and almost fell onto the floor and of the podium but Rei managed to catch him… but, they awkwardly was there lips were together. Rei pulled away and smiled. 'I think, Rei-Chan gets the message...' Nagisa thought. _

_Back at the house_

"_Want to stay over?" Rin asked Haru… wow, for once Rin was asking Haru to stay over. Of course, Haru would say yes. "Awe, I'm happy for you onii-chan and Haruka." Gou said peeping through the door. Rin asked her to leave; he looked down to his lap to see a sleeping Haru. Sigh, he's a nuisance. Rin had thought. Rin slowly got up trying not to wake Haru up and took him upstairs. There's no way in hell Rin's undressing Haru, so he just put him in the bed. Rin also got in, except he took his top off and pants… and just left his boxers on. Suddenly, he could hear some weeps from Haru from the side next to him, he looked over at Haru. "Rin, don't leave me." Haru sleepily said whilst teary. Rin sighed and kissed Haru on the forehead… and whispered "I won't, don't you ever worry… about me leaving you. I'm here to stay… and that's a promise." Rin replied. He shuffled up near Haru and slept next to him with his hands wrapped around him._

_I leave you to imagine with your fantasies on what happens next. : ) _


	2. RinHaru: Come Closer

HaruRin: Come Closer

Harurin: Come closer.

**(A/N: I really wanted to do a Oneshot based of this picture - click here I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE THE PICTURE IS BY INPHINEAS)**

—

Type: Oneshot

Pairing; RinHaru/harurin

Fandom: Free! Iwatobi swim club.

Rating: T - teen.

Warnings: Nothing more then a kiss and hug. ;3 OC-NESS.

—

*3RD person pov*

Rin had felt ill almost all day, he wanted Haru to come comfort him. Unfortunately, Haru was too busy swimming to have time for Rin. Rin got off his butt and grabbed his phone, finding Haru in his contacts, once he found him he texted him

"Please come 'round, I feel ill."

[Rin: 12:24pm]

He was now with his phone in his hands cuddling the phone, waiting for a reply.

—

Haru had just got out the pool, when he had heard a 'bing' noise coming from his bag. It wasn't normal, anyone would text him. He flipped open his phone and it said: 'ONE NEW MESSAGE!', so Haru clicked open the message and it read; 'Please, come 'round. I feel ill' and it was from Rin. As soon as he got the message, of course he'd go round to Rin. He said to Makoto that he'd be leaving early and explained why. Makoto agreed he could go, so off he ran. He messaged rin

"Coming now, hold tight."

[Haru: 12:29]

—

Rin had just got a bing noise coming from a phone, he smiled and grabbed the phone. He read Haru's message. He smiled and waited a few minutes.

-5 mins later-

Haru came bursting from the door, Rin looked up at Haru and said 'Haru!'. Haru replied back saying 'Rin..' in a meowing/cat voice. Rin started to crawl out of his blankets and crawl over to Haru. Haru immediately said to Rin. "Rin get back into the blankets, I don't want you getting ill more." Haru said. Rin did as he was commanded, if it was any other person he wouldn't, but with Haru it was different.

After Rin had climbed back into the blanket, Rin started shivering. He wasn't cold or anything like that, he just wanted Haru to come into bed with him. Haru sighed, god he's a nuisance, Haru had thought. Haru loved Ill!Rin though, he found him adorable and because Haru was SO kind he walked over to Rin and got into the blankets. Rin blushed at this, he didn't thought his plan would work. Haru wrapped his arms around Rin's back, Rin nuzzled his head into Haru's tummy. Haru kissed Rin's head.

- next morning -

Rin sat up in his blankets and awoke to a Haru staring at him, with somehow Rin's samezuka jacket on. He doesn't know how that happened, he looked down to his chest area, he was wearing Haru's green jumper and black pants. Haru must've put them on him last night, because they were warmer then his other clothes. Rin smiled and blushed. He sat up from the blankets and looked over at Haru. Rin crawled over to Haru, so Haru was sat on top of him wrapped around Rin. Rin held Haru tightly. Haru put his soft hands on Rin's head and pulled him closer and kissed his forhead. Rin blushed. They stayed like this for a few hours. Haru didn't bother to leave or go to practice. Haru kissed Rin on the lips. Rin smiled and kissed back.

-the end-

—

Oh my glub im sorry if that was lame. \o/

* * *

**(A/N: Some time AFTER I FOUND IT. YAYAYYAYAy also on my tumblr: alisha-wbu)**


	3. RinHaru: Happy valentine

**HaruRin: Happy Valentine's Day, Haru.**

**(A/n: I don't know why I'm writing this in… January the 11****th**** lmao. I wanted to write a valentine fan fiction because I don't know; I need to do a lot of prompts/ Oneshot… so why not. Plus, this won't be as long as normal because it's um. 00:49am in the UK. Loll, so yeah. **

**Title: HaruRin: Happy Valentine's Day, Haru.**

**Characters: Haruka Nanasea and Rin Matsouka (and a bit off {as in Haru's mum})**

**Relationships: RinHaru.**

**Notes: Shitty writing alert because it's late and I'm tired; _; also some really bad OOC.**

**Words: 1,150**

Rin knocked on the door of Haru's house hoping to not awake anyone in the Nanasea's home residence. *KNOCK KNOCK* He knocks on the door twice, not that loud but not that quiet. Haru comes running to the door, and opens it with a light tug. "Rin?" Haru said sleepily. Rin nodded, "Yeah, Haru. You numpty." Rin laughed and replied. "What are you doing here, Rin?" Haru said whilst rubbing his eye. Rin sighed; he's going to have to do this the hard way. He grabbed Haru's body by his waist and tugged him forward to him, Haru gasped, he did not know what Rin was doing and he got quite scared, to be honest.

Rin continued dragging him towards him when he got close to him he wrapped his arms around him into a tight hug and kissed his head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Haru." Rin said to Haru in his ear it was like a whisper what was meant for Haru's ears ONLY. Haru smiled, Haru wrapped his arms around Rin. Rin and Haru were happy, they loved each other… and they was in each other's arms. Rin's objective was complete but all he wanted was a simple kiss from Haru… which may be involved a bit of making out… not steamy or anything, but he would like that. Rin looked at the floor and slowly leaned in, Haru noticed what Rin wanted and leaned in capturing Rin's lips. It took Rin a monement for his mind to process what was going on, he opened his eyes and saw Haru's lips tangled up with his… Haru was kissing him. Rin leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, yet again. Haru moaned into the kiss when Rin stuck his tongue into his mouth. After a bit of wrestling with their tongues they finished fighting and broke apart. "This is the best day—"Rin was unable to finish his sentence, Haru interrupted by kissing him again and with that… Rin didn't mind, after they broke apart for a 2nd time Rin finished off his sentence. "-In my life." Rin finished, Haru smiled then pushed Rin onto the floor all he heard from Rin was a whelp, but that didn't last long. Haru went to the back off the room and ran onto Rin crashing his body on top of Rin's; they fit together like a joint puzzle. Haru lunged his lips onto Rin's. We can all agree… Haru and Rin were happy they could do that whenever they liked now, without it being awkward. Well, it wasn't fully done yet. "Rin?" Haru asked. Rin nodded for him to continue. "Rin Matsouka, Will you be mine? For to love and for eternity and to cherish for me." Haru asked whilst blushing his cheeks were fire red. "Yes Haru. I will be yours for you to love and kiss whenever you want." Rin replied kissing Haru's nose. Haru and Rin were happy. A knock on the door, except it wasn't the front door. This time it was the living room door or lounge as people call it. Haru went to the door and grabbed the knob and opened it.

A figure stood at the door with long jet black hair, it was - Haru's mum. Rin hadn't met Haru's mum before, how convenient. "Haru dear, what's the entire racket?" She asked. Haru hadn't come out to his mother yet, he was scared what she would think… Rin could see Haru was trying to see whether it was time to come out or not, he stood up and gripped his hands, Haru's mother looked down and saw another male. "Oh hello, you must be Rin Matsouka?" his mother asked. Rin nodded. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Nanasea." Rin replied.  
"You too Rin. Haru has told me a lot about you." said with a chuckle. Haru blushed he was embarrassed. "Mum! Anyway, we need to talk to you… if that's alright?" Haru asked. He figured now was the right time. Rin nodded and went to sit down on the couch behind them whilst Rin and Haru stayed near the door. "I'm scared Rin, what happens if she thinks badly of me?" Haru said almost tearing up.  
"Haru… you silly billy. Don't think negative, think positive. I'm sure she won't mind, anyway she hasn't even asked why I'm here… think about that." Rin replied, taking a hand up to Haru's face and wiping his tear off and kissing his cheek, Haru kissed his back. The two went to sit down on the couch and started talking, Rin gripped Haru's hand. "Um, Mum… What I wanted to say to you is… the reason why Rin came over today is because its Valentine's Day today and he um… asked me out and I accepted. Mum, what I'm trying to say is… I'm gay, and I'm happy." The tears came again out of Haru's eyes once more. Haru turned around to Rin and leaned forward, Rin caught him and hugged him and embraced him… to make sure all his tears would be gone. "It's fine honey. I'm glad you're happy, I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy, and I'm glad it's a fellow nice man just like this man. Rin. Take care of him, please. " said. Rin nodded. left the room. "I did it, Rin. I came out and I'm happy, I'm just happy and relieved she didn't think badly of me. Rin smiled at this, wrapping his arms around Haru's neck and hugging him tightly, Haru nuzzled into Rin's neck. Haru's hair smelt nice, it smelt of cranberry juice. They were happy, Rin was happy he had Haru and he finally confessed. Whilst, Haru was happy he came out to his mum and loved Rin, he's also glad Rin confessed to him. Because, now Rin… is now Haru's Rin and nothing can change that. Rin leaned down because he was a bit taller than Haru and kissed his lips, it ended in a bit of making out, not that anyone minded, 'course not. "I love you Rin, forever and eternity. Don't forget that." Haru said with a blush. "Aw, I love you too Haru. Forever and always, I'm glad were together." Rin replied, going back to hugging Haru.

The end.

* * *

**(A/N: oops! I might have lied this ended up being 1,150 words (minesing this) Anyway, I started writting this at 3:00am last night but finished this morning at um 12:34am LMAO. Plus, it's 1k words.. be happy! glad of the way this came out)**


	4. Chapter 4: The day I found my treasure

**The Day I found my treasure.**

**Name: The day I found my treasure.**

**Rating: No rating.**

**Fandom: Anime.**

**Character: Haruka Nanasea (and a mention of Rin Matsouka)**

**Summary: In which, Haru finds treasure! **

**Note: Haru's POV all the way through.**

**Note 2: This is my English homework by the way.**

**(c) i don't own free! iwatobi swim club nor any characters.**

"I never thought I find the treasure." I began to write in my diary. You might be wondering, who, what, were, when? Well. You're about to find out. Well, first off. I'm Haruka Nanasea, I swim and I've been off on an Arabic or some sort search for some treasure which my friend Nagisa told me about. What – My mission was to find some treasure. When – a few days ago. Why – I was bored and swimming club wasn't on, so yeah that's me in a nutshell. Anyway, I had just finished writing in my Diary all about it. I would show you it, but you're reading this story… so it would be impossible, we could meet up? I shake my head… Then again, I'm a made up character so that's kind of IMPOSSIBLE. So, I'll just tell you the story of what happened. Let's begin!

It was about last week and the weather was hot and I was just in my bath chilling in my swimming trunks… I don't know why I wasn't naked, I just wasn't. Anyway, I was thinking what I could do for a week. Then it hit me! Nagisa had told me quite a while ago that there was treasure buried somewhere, he didn't say were exactly because he didn't know the place. But he did describe it, golden sand and a pearly beautiful beach with quite nice folk who live around it. So, the next day I packed up my luggage and set off for a beach thing, I packed my Rin Matsouka photo. Who's Rin? You might be asking. Well… Rin is special to me. He's my best friend back in elementary school and he moved to Australia to do better swimming. I don't know when he's coming back. I guess I sort of like him as a more then friend? I don't know. Anyway, I had a photo of him from my mum's camera which I printed off I packed it in my suitcase and some clothes and stuff, I then got changed (I was in a towel) and a map which I was holding in my right hand and walked out the door, whilst walking down the street I walked past Rei's house so I decided to stop in and say hello and that's what I did! Rei, Nagisa and Makoto were there I didn't expect them to all be here. I told them what I was doing and why I was carrying a large brown suitcase they said 'good luck on your journey, Haruka-senpai!' I nodded as thanks and left, the next house I walked past was Rin's house and his sister Gou I knocked on the door, Gou came up to the door and opened it. "Hello, Haru!" Haru is my nickname by the way! I said 'Hello, Gou. I'm going on an adventure!' Gou said Oh. I described the place I was going to her and she said. "Well, that sounds like Australia!" she had said. 'Australia? That's where Rin is training!' I thought in my head. Gou smiled and looked down onto my backpack she saw my Rin figure. Geez am I obsessed with him or what. I sighed, she laughed when she saw it. I scowled and just said Bye and left.

So, Australia eh? Well. I'm glad I bought a map now I opened up the map scroll and looked onto it. I found Australia and pointed to it, almost near Japan just a LOT far away. I sighed I decided to take a train to the airport. I walked to the nearest train spot which was named 'Rebi Hyaka Train Station' I don't know what 'Rebi Hyaka' translates into, I know Hyaka translates into 'Hurry' or something. Anyway, I paid for my ticket. I got on the train and sat down heaving my luggage on and I almost fell asleep. A few hours later a person came down the row were I was sat and poked my arm. My eyes shot open as he poked me. (What? I'm ticklish) and he said. 'Sir, this is your stop.' I nodded as thanks and gave him my ticket so he could accept it and grabbed the handle on my suitcase and walked off the train. Now, there was just a 5 minute walk approximately to the airport I walked and walked every minute I would stop for a drink of water, glug. I chuckled, I was finally at the door to the airport I opened up the door and walked up to the desk since the queue was empty. "Hello? May I help you?" the person at the desk asked. I nodded and said. "Hello, please may I have 1 ticket to Australia, Sydney." I replied to the man.  
"Sure! Name please?" He enquired.

"Haruka Nanasea." I replied. He printed the ticket off and gave it me. I looked at the ticket 'Airplane takes off: 12:30pm.' I then look at my watch to see the time, 1 hour left until the flight. I liked this airport. Want to know why? Well because they served food here and that's good. Because they served my favourite food which was Mackerel as in the fish, I walked up stairs and ordered some Mackerel I got the food about 5 minutes later. God! They are slow, I went to a seat and sat down a strange figure came and walked up to the table I was sat at. "Hello is this seat free?" he asked. I nod. "Oh, thanks. Were bouts are you boarding the plane too?" the stranger asked. "Umm, Australia. Yourself?" I replied thinking who the man was.  
"Oh, me too. How convenient. I'm Rinny by the way." The stranger said. 'Rinny' I thought… could it be? Nah. Why would he be going back to Australia? Did he come from Japan I just didn't see him ? I don't know I was confused. "Australia Sydney airplane is now boarding please come to the plane otherwise it will be leaving soon." A woman said over a speaker. "Well, I've got to go now. I'll maybe see you later…" he said couldn't being able to finish his sentence. "-Haruka. Just call me Haru though." I replied. He smiled and finally finished his sentence he waved to me and I waved back. A few minutes after I left I took my plate back to the counter and ran outside to board the airplane being careful not to fall over. I finally got on the airplane without falling over. I went looking for a place to sit I saw that guy once again, Rinny. "Hello again, is this seat free?" I asked. He nodded and I sat down I looked over to him and I studied him closer he had burgundy red hair and red eyes well more like scarlet. 'Exactly, like Rin Matsouka' I thought. "What?" He asked.  
"Oh, sorry. Nothing! You just look like a very good friend of mine." I replied, he replied with an 'Oh.' Rin would just say that as well, after a few minutes he gave me a headphone he was listening to music of 'techno kitten adventure' I hummed along and he laughed.

Time: 4:00pm

It was now 4 o'clock in the afternoon, I had been running all day well mostly walking but you get it I was asleep on Rinny's shoulder my eyes were shut and I was in deep sleep. Thud! Rin's head dropped onto the top of mine I blushed. Rinny fell asleep snoring away. A few hours later yet again, it's now 8pm and they said over a speaker. "Passengers, if you are asleep please wake up as we have arrived in Sydney, Australia. We hope you have a nice time. And remember, when you get off no barging no pushing because we don't want no accidents." The man over the speaker had said, I woke up Rinny's head flopping. I stretched and rubbed my eyes I poked Rinny's nose. "Wake up! It's time to go." I shouted. 'Eugh!' was all I heard from Rinny, guess he's not a morning person I chuckled he opened up his eyes and stretched imitating the way I stretched. He picked up his belongings and grabbed my arm and walked off the plane thud! Were our movements getting off the plane especially me because I keep tripping over when we got out we was on a field it was very hot in Australia. Then again, what to expect eh? "Uh, thanks? Anyway, I'll be off now." I said.  
"Wait! Where are you going whilst you're here?" He asked me. I turned around and faced him

"Oh, I'm going on a treasure hunt to find some treasure." I replied with a smile, Rinny smiled back and waved me off.

A few hours later, I'm really tired and I've not yet found a place to stay should have asked Rinny if he had a place to stay for me, eh. I kept on walking map in one hand and backpack in other hand I got out my iPod and headphones and put my music on. I had it on shuffle and I switched each song I did not like. I eventually passed out onto the sand not that I noticed until tomorrow morning.

- The next morning

I yawned I woke up and got moving again putting some sun cream on again, not forgetting. Or I would have to suffer the consequences of being burnt. I continued walking I found something in sand it wasn't hid very well. I knelt down onto the floor and dug it out. Ouch! I hit my finger on something. I pulled it out and I opened it glad it wasn't locked when I opened it I was surprised to be honest, it had a picture of Rin Matsouka in it and a chibi Rin Matsouka figure I took the figure out carefully and began to hug it. I started to cry "Rin where are you..." I sighed. A few footsteps approached behind me.. Could it be? I turned around and there Rinny was. "Rinny? What are you doing here?" I watched Rinny take of his beanie and jacket and basically his disguise I opened up my eyes and looked. "Ri-n?" I asked surprised. He nodded he opened up his arms and I ran into them. "Rin-chan." I said sighing he gripped my waist and hugged me as tight as he could I smiled. "I missed you, Haru." He replied. I was shocked I thought I would never hear that from Rin's mouth. "I missed you too, Rin." I smiled and hugged him. Surprise! I heard I looked around there was Rei, Nagisa and Makoto. "Nagisa? You planned this." He nodded I smiled "Thank you, for giving me the best gift ever." I turned around and hugged Rin. My treasure was Rin Matsouka I smiled.

And that's the end of my treasure story! It was the best treasure ever, to be honest.

**The end! **


	5. HaruRin: You're the reason I swim, Rin

**RinHaru: You're the reason I swim, Rin.**

**Name: RinHaru – You're the reason I swim, Rin.**

**Pairing: RinHaru/HaruRin or Haru x Rin**

**Characters: Rin Matsouka and Haruka/Haru Nanasea.**

**Prompt: from my head also my email ;)**

**Words: 588**

Remember back from season 1 episode 12? The last episode of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club episodes 1… were Haru was talking to Rin to try and get him to calm down but it didn't work? (A stone eventually got him to calm down) were Haru was about to tell him who he was swimming for and why he was swimming but Haru never got to finish his sentence. Yeah well, this is the story of how Rin finds out who that person is.

It starts of where Haru is over at Rin's house and the two are just led down on Rin's bed and were Rin is thinking back to that day and decided to ask Haru about it. "Hey Haru?" Rin asked.  
"Mhmm" Haru asked.  
"Well, remember that day were we was at the regional championships or something and I was upset cause I got thrown out the relay and you came to calm me down, you said something about… 'You're the reason I swim' but I never got who was 'you're'." Rin asked with a smirk. Haru chuckled at this, god Rin is dumb. "Rin, what's you're without the apostrophe?" Haru asked grinning. Rin thought for a second… um he didn't know actually. "Um, is it 'you are'?" Rin asked. Haru nodded, Rin gasped… so Haru was talking about him on that day? Oh wow. Rin didn't know Haru thought that way about Rin… so Rin is what made Haru swim and kept Haru swimming. "Wait… so I'm the one who kept you swimming and because of me you never gave up?" Rin asked.  
"Mhmm, because I knew you wanted to be a swimmer when you grew up. So, I wanted to watch you swim and learn some tips from you. After some time, I began to like swimming. But, I never would have liked it if it wasn't you and then swimming became a part of my life, so thanks to you I love swimming and I love watching you swim." Haru said whilst blushing.

Rin was sat near the pillows and Haru was near the edge of Rin's bed so Rin got on his fours and crawled over to Haru and led down on Haru's lap staring up at Haru. Haru did wonder what Rin was doing; he looked down at Rin on his lap and cuddled Rin, awe. "Rin, I love you, so much." Haru said, not realising he spoke aloud. "Really?" Rin laughed.  
"Huh?" Haru asked. Rin chuckled. "Oh nothing I just heard you say 'I love you Rin, so much." Rin said to Haru, Haru blushed. Awe his face was bright pink, Rin lifted his head up a bit and kissed Haru's cheek. Haru moved his face so Rin didn't kiss his cheek… but his lips, Rin gasped. Wow, he was kissing Haru's lips for once in forever, he never kissed Haru before… first kiss by a boy? Rin was happy it was Haruka and no one else, he didn't know why. Rin hugged Haru after breaking apart lips. "Rin, go out with me?" Haru asked, Rin nodded as to say 'Yes.' He loved Haru and Haru loved him.

They both got into Rin's bed, holding each other close. Rin buried his head into Haru's chest and Haru kissed his head and they fell asleep.

End~


	6. HaruRin: First Kiss

**RinHaru: First Kiss.**

**Name: RinHaru: First kiss.**

**Relationship; RinHaru/HaruRin or just Rin x Haru**

**Prompt: First kiss. By anon**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 835**

**Characters: Haruka Nanasea and Rin Matsouka from Free!**

Rin and Haru were each other's first kisses, but if you asked them 'who their first kiss was' they would give no reply. However, if you asked them 'how was the first kiss?' they would get all jumpy and start explaining. There first kiss was like this:

The Iwatobi swim club was out at a mall buying new swim suits as this was Nagisa's idea. They had just been in the changing room, when Haru walked out of the curtain and looked to the left of him. And there stood was Rin Matsouka. "Rin?" Haru asked.  
"Yo, Haru." He replied. Haru walked over to Rin, and started a conversation; they started talking for quite a while. Until, Rei had finished trying on his costume and said "Let's go, guys." So basically, it was time to leave. Haru gave Rin his address and phone number so they could hopefully talk to each other again.

A week after, Rin found a note in his drawer and remembered back to the changing room and saw it was Haru's address. Rin decided to pay a visit. He couldn't remember where exactly it was. But, he was sure he'd find it. After a couple of blocks of walking Rin eventually found it he walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Haru wondered who was at the door, but again remembered back to that day and thought it was Rin. He jumped off the couch with excitement and walked up to the door and grabbing it by the knob and tugging it open. "Hey, Rin." Haru said. Rin replied with just a simple 'Hi.'. Haru invited him in, Rin walked in. Haru's place was quite nice actually, unlike Rin. He shared a dorm with his buddy Nitori. Rin came in and almost tripped over a … he didn't know what it was actually. Possibly a crumb, but crumbs are tiny so maybe not. Anyway, he tripped over something and Haru caught him but that didn't work they still landed on the ground. Haru on top, Rin below him. Rin blushed. "Sorry, Haru! I tripped over something." Rin said stuttering. Haru tried to calm him down by saying "It's all right, don't worry. These things happen."

It took about 15 minutes for Haru to wait for Rin to get off him, not that he didn't mind. Rin helped him up once eventually he did get off him. Again, they landed in a hugging position. "Sorry, abut that again." Rin said. Haru smiled geez they really haven't grown up.

They went over to the couch and Haru led down on the couch and Rin crawled on top of him, Rin wanted to kiss Haru so much as did Haru to Rin, They just loved each other that much. Haru opened his arms and Rin came into his arms and lay down on Haru's long muscle body. Rin meowed in a unfashion way like normal, aw Rin is adorable. Haru bought his face near Rin's and cuddled his face, Rin felt like his face was on fire. "I missed you, Rin." Haru said.  
"I missed you too, Haru." He replied excitedly. Finally, Haru bought his lips up to Rin's face. Rin gasped, 'finally!' he thought. He pouted his lips and Haru placed his lips on Rin's, Rin smiled and joined in. Moving his head to the right, when Haru moved his to the left. Eventually, Haru put his tongue into Rin's mouth. "Uhhngh, Haru." Rin moaned, he kept moaning. Haru was turned on by Rin's moans. Rin and Haru had a wrestle between each other's tongues. Rin kept moaning Haru's name, every time he did Haru would keep getting turned on. "Moan for me, RinRin." Rin moans his name. They pull apart like 10 minutes after. "Possibly the best first kiss ever." Rin said Haru smiled at this. He agreed.

If you asked Haru how his first kiss was, he would just think of Rin. As would Rin to Haru. Because, now they belong to each other, and they actually really don't care what anyone says. They have each other that are enough to settle them both, there happy with each other. So, let's leave them be. Almost, this story comes to an end. We must not forget that bit. This is the most important part, of how their relationship began.

"Haruka?" Rin asked. Haru nodded his head for him to continue. "Um, will you go out with me? And be mine to hold and be forever being mine to kiss whenever I will be happy / want to." Rin asked. Haru almost started crying. WOW, finally.  
"Yes, Rin. I'll be yours to hold forever and ever. Don't forget that." Haru replied. There happy, which means this is the part our story comes to an end.

End.


	7. HaruRin: They Keep Saving Each Other

**RinHaru: They Continue Saving Each Other.**

**Title: RinHaru – They Continue Saving Each Other.**

**Rating: K.**

**Prompt; No prompt L**

**Note: I've just re-watched Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and I've got more prompts, so yay!**

**Characters: Rin Matsouka and Haruka/Haru Nanasea.**

**Relationship: RinHaru/HaruRin or Haru x Rin**

**Note 2: My internet cut of halfway in between this, glad word still lets you write with no internet. Also, sorry for grammar. **

**Words: 854**

_If you really want to know what makes Haru and Rin the best of friends. It's that, they always save each other. Take for example, were Rin was struggling to get out the pool back at the regional championships and Haru went to go help him and a few seconds after that Haru saved him after that. Because, once Rin got out the pool eventually by himself. He stormed off with Nitori following him and Nitori trying to calm him down, not like that worked. Because, once the Iwatobi swim club went searching for Rin. It was Haru who found him and tried to get him to calm down. However, this worked but not as good as he thought it was going to work. Rin was pissed off. He started punching Haru, but he managed to avoid Rin's attacks. Rin looked to the left of him, which was a tree. some sort of tree, no one knows what type. But, it reminded Rin of his school tree back in elementary before he moved to Australia, and underneath the tree in the sand/ground was written 'For the team'. Now, that is what Rin wrote when they were doing their trees. Haru had made it look like it was exactly the same tree as back in elementary school. Which Rin was happy about._

_Another time he saved Rin, was when they had a race as soon as Rin got back from Australia. Because, Rin wanted to see who was faster him or Haru. Haru eventually ended up winning the race causing Rin to cry, Haru could see Rin was upset. He did ask Rin 'what is up?' but he didn't answer Haru and just walked away so he didn't really save Rin that time. But, the author likes to think he did. Because, when Rin was walking out, Haru even gripped his wrist trying to tell him to wait up. Rin didn't, he just walked out the building. _

_One time, Haru saved Rin by swimming. Because, when Rin came back from Australia he had a race with Haru back in a competition relay and because he won he said. 'I beaten you Haru, this means I'm never going to swim with you again.' The words what Rin had spoken echoed inside of Haru's head. He stopped swimming for a bit, until he saw Rin again. Then he started swimming with his gang: Makoto, Nagisa and Rei. When Rin saw them at a race whilst he wasn't participating for some reason, no one knows. He saw Iwatobi swimming and watched them with Nitori. He enjoyed all of their performances apart from the last two.. Well, he liked the last one. But despised the 2__nd__ to last one which was Rei's swim. He laughed at Rei's swim, no one heard him though. He was talking to himself he said 'that's a butterfly? Ha pathetic.' They are the words Rin said to himself in his mind. Because, I could say that maybe Rin was jealous of Rei? I don't know. After that, when Haru started swimming Rin opened his eyes and when Haru was swimming he stared at Rin over at the stands. And also, before he jumped into the water Haru noticed Rin and opened his eyes as a massive gasp. Rin noticed that Haru had noticed him, he blushed. He didn't know what to do. He gulped, he stared back. Haru just ignored Rin and got in his stance ready to jump in. He was ready to show Rin how much he had improved since there last swim. Haru jumped in, and swam as fast as possible making Rin gasp. He was astounded; Haru has definitely been training no doubt about that. After his swim, Haru eventually got out and was congratulating with his team. The team would've been perfect if Rin was there. But he wasn't. When Rin looked over to Haru he saw Haru happy with his new friends, of course Rin was his still friend. Haru and Rin would never ever break friends they are soul mates. Let's not forget this. They belong with each other and all the times they've helped each other out. It's possibly impossible to not ship them._

_Anyway, continuing. So when Rin saw Haru being happy with Rei, Nagisa and Makoto he began to think of his past. And was like "Rei, doesn't belong with them. I belong with them, they are my team." Rin had said mumbling to himself. _

_So let's all think for a few moments and appreciate Rin's feelings and Haru's feelings towards one another and remember don't hurt Rin… otherwise Haru will come. And don't hurt Haru otherwise Mr. Angry shark boy._

_End._


	8. RinHaru: The Day Haru Met Rin

**RinHaru: The day Haru found Rin**

**Title: RinHaru: The Day Haru found Rin**

**Note: haven't written in a while :)**

**Summary: in which, Haru finds a cat at a door well more like a cat shark and takes him in and names him Rin. Or: Haru finds a shark and names him Rin.**

**Age: PG possible 13 (?)**

**Words: 1,238.**

**Note 2: from Haru's POV (Point of view)**

_They Say Things_

_ Last Forever _

_ I don't agree, _

_My life hasn't always been this sad, I once met a cat. Then my best friend, and here's my story._

_It was a few year ago now, I don't remember exactly when but it was definitely in winter times. I can remember me shivering away every were I went out, well this will sound dumb because its winter and all but it was raining of course and a person appeared at the door, it was raining and the person was shivering like mad. He was wearing a white jumper and black pants with no shoes. I invited him in, the first few days I ignored him, scared of what would happen when I tried to interact with him. I didn't know who it was, were it came from or anything about it. _

_In the next few days, I fed it a piece of tuna I thought it was a cat or some sort of shark, because when it opened its mouth on the top jaw you could see, human teeth. But they were more pointer then human tooth, like shark teeth. I started to think it was a cat/shark... Or both mixed together. _

_A few days after that, I tried to pet it. It let me. His hair was soft; his hair was a burgundy red it reminded me of someone I knew... A flashback appeared._

_-x Flashback x-_

_"Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Rin Matsuoka. I just transferred here. I have a girl name but I'm a boy." Rin said on his first day, I actually didn't like him at first. But, he's amazing now._

_-x end of flashback x-_

_Hmm this cat did kind of remind me of Rin Matsuoka, maybe this is good luck, and the next day I tried to stroke it. It didn't let me, it bit my finger. "Owe." I snapped at it, eh. Then I saw him pull a sad face, I felt sorry for it. _

_The next day at school I showed Rei, whilst Makoto was in the background worrying his ass off. I told them 'I'd be fine.' Once I did, Rei wrapped a bandage around my finger. Once I got home, I saw it wake up and rub his eyes, in a very catlike way, he then came and sat on the pillow besides the table. I was in the kitchen then, I looked behind me and saw him 'is it after food?' I wondered. I got a can of tuna out the fridge and opened it and fed it him._

_-x a few days later x-_

_After a few days, I had fed it food, and it went out for a wonder. A knock at the door appeared sometime later, I saw him stood outside drenched in water. I brang him in, took his clothes off and put him in the bath, I let him soak there, watching him. He was so cute, a few minutes later I washed his hair, dried it and got him out. He then was almost asleep on my bed. Normally, he sleeps in the front room... but today he's sleeping in my bedroom, not that I mind. I looked to the right, saw him slowly move his head up and look at me and I had a pillow on my lap, so his head flopped down onto the pillow. He was now asleep in my lap. I didn't mind though, I did wonder what would happen if I petted him. I slowly petted his hair; he didn't move all I heard was a 'purr'. I was surprised._

_A few seconds later, he slowly sat up and lunged forward onto my front of my body. "Whoa you're heavy." I said to him. He looked up at me, with his piercing red eyes, he looked like he was going to cry. I upsetted him once again, "I'm sorry. Don't cry." I mumbled to him, he slowly purred at my neck I giggled; he then lunged forward onto my back again. I let him this time; I slowly pulled him up next to my shoulder, "let's sleep together Rin." I said. "You need a name right?" He nodded. "Well, let's call you Rin; I had a friend called Rin once. I miss him." I replied, Rin put his hands around my head and kissed my forehead. "You're kind; even though you can't speak you let me know your feelings by your actions." I said, he smiled. I held him in my arms, not letting go._

_-x next day x-_

_I woke up, Rin wasn't in my arms anymore. I got up and looked around I couldn't find him, maybe he had went. I saw a note on the table. "Dear Haruka, come to the beach signed ?" It said, I wonder who would put my real name. If it was Nagisa, Rei or Makoto they would've put there name. I got my clothes on and ran to the beach._

_Nobody was here, apart from some people who I didn't know. I sat down, thinking I would wait a bit. I eventually saw someone behind me walking onto the beach. He looked familiar, I looked more closer... 'Rin?' I thought. The guy looked around just like he was looking for someone. He eventually found that person, he put his eyes on me. He then began walking which turned into a sprint "Haru!" He shouted, I stood up getting up of the sand wiping down myself. I looked to were the man was coming from "R-Rin." I stuttered, it was Rin Matsuoka coming up to me. He then began running to me, he eventually got to me and tackled me and pinned me down. "Hi Haru." Rin said with a smile. Except, this wasn't cat/shark Rin it was the actual Rin, I slowly stood up not knowing what to say. "Uh... Hi Rin." I said eventually. _

_"Haru? What's up? You're not happy to see me?" Rin said with an upset face. I began laughing and he opened his arms expecting a hug, I ran into his arms. "Stupid Rin, of course I missed you." I said smiling, he smiled back. _

_After 5 minutes of hugging him, I finally let go and stepped back. He took my hand holding it. "Let's go to yours?" He asked. I nodded I took his hand and we started walking. We finally got to my house. "So where have you been?" I asked. "Australia remembers, I told you when we were kids." Rin replied, oh yeah... I do remember him telling me. Except he was just a little kid, but now he was a big sexy man, "Oh yeah!" Haru said and grinned, Haru tripped over something he was too busy looking into Rin's eyes and he tripped over, he landed with his lips on Rin's, Rin noticed and grinned he put his lips back onto Haru, and they started kissing. They were happy, so this is where our story ends._

_END._


End file.
